More than friends?
by efronluvz
Summary: Troy and Sharpay have been best friends since diapers. Is it possible for them to fall in love? some adult scenes TROYPAY! YAY! well im new and this is my first fanfic. so please read.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my very first fanfic and it's zashley of course. Well I hope you like it and enjoy. lols

An eighteen year old boy walked down the hallway excited to reach his best friend. "Hey Sharpay!" Troy smiled widely. A beautiful eighteen year old blond turned from her locker to find her best friend smiling right at her. "Hey Troy." She smiled just as widely.

Troy and Sharpay had been friends since they were in diapers. Troy's mom and Sharpay's mom were friends way before Troy and Sharpay were born. They did everything together. Nobody had ever come between them and they wouldn't let anyone. "So… what are you doing this weekend?"Troy asked nervously. "Come on, Troy, I can't believe you are really asking that. What do we do every weekend?" Sharpay ask in a 'DUH' voice. "Have a movie marathon?" Troy asked cheekily. "I would love to."

Even though Troy and Sharpay were best friends and thought they would always be, they always teased each other and flirted. Many people thought that Troy and Sharpay was a couple when they went to places together because they would often kiss and hug like a normal couple, but they always played like that. They thought that they would never get pass the stage of just being friend, but were they wrong?

"So my place or your place tomorrow?" Troy asked Sharpay. "Troy are you full of questions today or something? My places at 6pm. don't be late. Bye cutie ;)" Sharpay winked at Troy as she walked towards her first class. Troy laughed as Sharpay walked away. She was what every boy dreamed of, but she would never want her best friend as a boyfriend, or would she?

Sorry. Short but I hope you liked it and please review and comment. What will happen in the weekend? At the movie marathon? Stay tune for the next chapter which will probably be updated tomorrow. Bye

-Lizet 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Troy's POV:**

I made my way towards Sharpay's house. I live 2 houses down her. I don't know, but these couples of days I've spend time with Sharpay, my feeling towards her have been changing. They're not my usual feelings for her. I'm thinking about telling her my feelings today. I hope it doesn't get awkward.

**No POV:**

A spunky blond with a nightgown opened the door. "Hi Troy. Just in time. Come on in." Sharpay was super excited of seeing Troy. Her feelings toward him had changed. She thought she was starting to like him. "Hey. Nice PJs." Troy thought she looked completely stunning, even with her Princess nightgown and her hair in a messy bun. Troy was wearing his usual basketball shorts with his white T-shirt.

**Sharpay's POV:**

Troy looked gorgeous in his usual shorts and T-shirt. "This time since my parents aren't home, we are going to watch the movies in my room." I told Troy. He smiled at me with his beautiful lips. I think I'm falling for him.

**Troy's POV:**

Sharpay kept looking at me. Maybe she feels the same I feel for her. We went up to her room and she had everything set. "You can choose the movie since I chose one last weekend." Sharpay screamed from the bathroom. I decided to choose Scream. "What movie did you choose Troy?" asked Sharpay. "I chose Scream." I replied. She jumped a little when I told her. She is terrified of scary movies.

**No POV:**

During the movie Sharpay kept scooting towards Troy. Troy was near the end of the bed when the movie finally ended. Sharpay jump with joy. Troy just stared at her. "What are you looking at?" ask a very confused and curious Sharpay. "Um Sharpay… I need to tell you something really important…" Troy was finally going to tell Sharpay his true feelings. "Yea, what is it Troy?" said Sharpay as she sat down. "Well, you see I think I'm falling in love with someone." Troy told Sharpay without telling her it was her.

**Sharpay's POV: **

I felt crushed when Troy told me he was falling for someone. "Who is it Troy? You know you can tell me." I had to ask Troy even though I wasn't sure I was ready to hear who it was. "It's you Sharpay." Troy said it so softly that I almost didn't hear him, but I did.

Cliff hanger!! Will Sharpay say the she loves him too? Review and comment please. I think next epi. Might have an adult scene but idk so just for now comment? Plz.

LIZET


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I was thinking about deleting this story but since I got a new viewer and it encouraged me to write this next chapter and continue my story. : ) YAY

Sharpay's POV

I couldn't believe what Troy had said to me. Did he actually say he loved me? "Sharpay are you alright?" I was brought back to reality by Troy's voice. "Huh? Yea I'm fine." I responded. Troy stood up, about to exit the room. "TROY!!! Don't leave please." I called after him. He slowly turned around.

No one's POV

Sharpay slowly went up to Troy, hugged him softly and whispered "I love you too." Troy couldn't help but get a huge grin on his face. Here he was standing in the middle of Sharpay's room, hugging her, and listening to her say she loved him. This had to be the best day of his life. Sharpay lifted her head up to lock eyes with Troy. His ocean blue eyes pierced into her chocolate amber eyes.

He found himself leaning closer to her face and Sharpay leaning in as well. Their lips touched forming a great flood of sparks in their bodies. Troy deepened the kiss by running his tongue on Sharpay's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. She happily obliged. Troy and Sharpay had shared their pecks on the lips during their long friendship, but this was definitely overrated.

Troy moved Sharpay backwards towards her bed until the back of her knees hit the mattress of the bed. He slowly, making the moment even more especial, lowered her on the bed. Her hands traveled to his chestnut hair, while he made his way up her shirt. "Are you sure you want to do this Sharpay?" Troy asked concerned for the beautiful girl that lay beneath him. "Yea." She responded.

He took her shirt off and stared at her perfect little breast. Sharpay had been wearing a tank top with no bra. He looked at her; saw her eyes were closed, giving him the sign that she was ready for him to pleasure her. Kissed her lips, making his way down to her neck and finally to her breast. He licked and bit her left breast while he softly massaged her right breast. He heard Sharpay moan out of pleasure. Troy decided to move to the right breast because it deserved a turn as well.

He kissed down her breast down to her stomach. Her skinned felt soft against his lips. He made his way down to her booty shorts. He kissed her center softly. Sharpay closed her eyes tightly, wanting him to explore her. "Troy……" Sharpay moaned. He carefully removed her panties. Revealing her, now wet, shaved pussy. Troy looked up at Sharpay, she nodded giving him permission. He lowered his head down to her center. He kissed all over teasing Sharpay. "GOD….. Troy stop teasing……" Sharpay moaned once again. He stuck his tongue inside her making Sharpay shiver. When Sharpay finally came. He swallowed all her fluids and kissed her to make her taste herself. "Do you like the way you taste, babe?" he asked. "I want to know how _you_ taste…" she replied releasing herself from his grip.

"Now it's my turn to have some fun…" she smirked as she took his shirt of and his basketball shorts. She reached up to kiss him and planted butterfly kisses all over his chest. She made her way down to his boxers and pull then off in an instant. Soon enough all their clothes were on the floor. She kissed the tip of his penis. She heard Troy moan and brought all his manhood into her mouth. Her warm tongue felt good on Troy's penis. Troy came about 10 minutes later. Sharpay swallowed his fluids and went up to Troy.

"I want you…." He said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Sharpay pulled away and reached out to get a condom from her drawer. She placed the condom on Troy's hardness. She placed his manhood in his sex and started to ride him. He placed his hands on her hips helping her. She bounced harder and faster moaning and groaning during the process.

Troy flipped them over wanting to be in control. He thrust into her with all his might. "Oh…Troy harder please harder……ohhhh" she moaned. As they came they screamed each other's names loving the pleasure they were giving each other. When they finally came Troy fell next to Sharpay.

"Mmmmm…. That felt so good Sharpay." Troy told her. "Yea, it was great." She smiled at him kissing him deeply. They stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. Troy decided to talk "Sharpay I love you so much…I've always have. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Sharpay looked at him and smiled giving him a kiss "I would love to be your girlfriend Troy…" "I just have one question…." Sharpay asked. "What is it baby…?" Troy asked back. "What are our friends going to think?" she asked concerned. "We already act like a couple during school and on regular bases so I don't think it'll be a problem." He responded making sure she was ok and gave her a kiss.

The two fell asleep in each others arms. This was a BIG step in their lives and they both new it……

*well guys this is the 3rd chapter. Please review if you want me to keep going. I want to say thanks to all the people that reviewed, you guys encouraged me to keep writing my story. Thank you guys sooooo much and please review. Tell me how you liked this chapter. I love you guys so much and thanks.

xoxo Lizet


End file.
